


Down

by SightKeeper (GarrulousGibberish)



Series: Aziraphale Whump [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Comic, Fanart, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrulousGibberish/pseuds/SightKeeper
Summary: Down: a disposition, direction, destination - or perhaps something softer, still.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Aziraphale Whump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637677
Comments: 15
Kudos: 227
Collections: Hurt Aziraphale





	Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impish_nature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/gifts).



> I’ve been on an Aziraphale whump kick for months and it’s apparently not going anywhere anytime soon thanks to impish_nature. This means it’s time for comics! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Although this work is listed as completed, I may still add more bits to it in the future, as the mood strikes. :)
> 
> This comic is not being posted in full on my other social media; however, you can find me and my other Good Omens works on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sightkeeper/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SightKeeper), and [Tumblr](https://sightkeeper.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thank you so much for joining me! I hope you enjoyed, and I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
